


precious

by franticfiction



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/pseuds/franticfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, he’s in a wonderful relationship with this most amazing guy he’d ever met. And the next thing he remembered, they were already adopting a baby. Maybe it’s true what they said, time flies when you’re having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

for rin.

 

When Jiyong met Seunghyun, a successful restaurateur, he’d never thought that he’d move to the other side of the country just for someone he barely knew. Jiyong was living the life he’d always dreamed of- he’s the talk-of-the-town interior designer and the head of his own company. At 27, life couldn’t get any better. Or so he thought.

It all changed when he visited New York for his birthday. It was just a casual night out with his closest friends and he was planning to stay just for a few days before returning to LA. But fate had other plans. The first time he met Seunghyun, it was the most unlikely circumstance. Jiyong was complaining about how uncooked his steak was and when the waiter offered to cook him a new one, Jiyong demanded more- he wanted an apology because it was his birthday and the perfect night he’d planned was ruined.

The apology came in the form of a dashing man, dressed in all-black suit and thick-framed glasses subtly hiding the charms radiating from his eyes. Seunghyun apologized on behalf of the restaurant and then he said the whole table’s meals were complimentary from the restaurant- with a dimpled smile. Jiyong thought that Seunghyun was just another cute guy. But as he was leaving the restaurant, Seunghyun stopped him. “I have this new dish that I want to put in the menu and, um, would you mind giving me your opinion on it?” Jiyong nodded and the next thing he knew, a weekend trip turned into a year of whirlwind romance across the country and exactly one year later, Seunghyun got down on one knee and promised to make Jiyong the happiest man on earth.

It is now 7 years later, Seunghyun is still keeping his promise. Jiyong believes that he is the happiest man on earth, even though not everything is going according to his plans.

**

Jiyong sets up the iPad on the bed. He arranged the device so the camera could capture the little girl currently making noises- lying on her tummy. Jiyong is mirroring her position next to her, waiting for the video call to go through.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Seunghyun’s voice makes the baby look up. She grins when she sees a familiar face on the screen.

“How’s Chicago?” Jiyong asks, ignoring the chubby hands next to him trying to grab the iPad.

Seunghyun shrugs. “Tiring.”

"Where are you now?"

"Hotel lobby. Better connection." Jiyong can see the giant Christmas tree blinking behind Seunghyun.

“Well, I told you to stay there for a the whole week so you can take your time and—“

“And leave you alone with Pumpkin? For more than 2 days?”

“Pumpkin?” Jiyong snorts. He’s never heard this nickname before.

“Well, you said the other day that ‘Cupcake’ reminds you of what I used to call you when we first started dating. So I changed it.”

“But why Pumpkin?” Jiyong turns to face the baby. “You’re not Pumpkin. You’re my Marshmallow. My precious-“ He snuggles closer to kiss the baby’s cheek, “-precious pink marshmallow.”

The little girl giggles, hands clapping and legs kicking. Her little squeals of laughter make Jiyong laughs too. Seunghyun can only shake his head, smiling widely as he does.

“This isn’t fair. You’re getting 2 whole days with her just for yourself and I’m stuck here, dealing with snobby chefs.”

“You know what, I have to wear your sweater now because she kept crawling to your closet. She's missing you too.” Jiyong smiles and then continues to roll Pumpkin on her back- gently tickling her tummy. Jiyong can’t help but to make cute noises too, an effort to make her laugh even more. He knows Seunghyun would love to hear her laugh too. He still remembers the first week after they brought her home. They were both so overwhelmed with what they had to do- from changing diapers to waking up every 2 hours every night- but every time they heard her laugh, all the exhaustion went away. Her laughter is worth all the hardships and so much more.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you alone with the baby. Must've been hard." Seunghyun sounds tired.

"It's okay." Jiyong keeps his eyes on the giddy little girl who's currently beaming at the screen. She can see Seunghyun and she wants to reach him- her little hands are trying to grab the iPad.

"I know you've been trying to get back to work too and this restaurant suddenly just--"

"Seunghyun, I said it's okay." Jiyong looks up to the screen. "Right now, she is my first priority. Our family is my first priority, okay? We've agreed that we're going to make this work and this is us... working it."

Seunghyun sighs. A smirk tugs on his lips, his voice low- almost a whisper, "I'm gonna make it up to you, you know that right?"

Jiyong fakes a gasp. "Did you hear that, Pumpkin? Daddy is going to make it up to Papa. Daddy better buys something very, very expensive for Papa."

Seunghyun is trying to stifle his laughter. "Why am I Daddy and you're Papa?"

"No reason." Jiyong tries to distract Seunghyun by tickling the little girl again- she laughs as soon as Jiyong gently pokes the sides of her tummy.

"Kwon Jiyong, we've been together for 7 years and I know when you're hiding something. Now, spill!"

Jiyong gives a cheeky glance at the camera and changes the subject swiftly. "She had a fever last night."

And it works. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Is she okay? Did you go to the doc--"

"Hyun, relax." Jiyong gently lifts her up and lays her down on his chest, which seems to be her favourite thing because as soon as Jiyong takes his hands off her, she starts giggling and she tries to crawl closer to Jiyong's face.

"Was it something she ate? I have the doctor's number here because the other day--" Seunghyun starts to take out his phone.

"Seunghyun..."

"What! It might be a virus, Ji. I knew I shouldn't lea--"

"Choi Seunghyun, stop talking. Listen to me." Jiyong's tone turns serious. The little girl has managed to wriggle her way closer to Jiyong's chin and she is rubbing her hands on Jiyong's stubble now.

Seunghyun stops fiddling with his phone and now gives his full attention to Jiyong.

"She's just teething. Her temperature was a little warm but it's normal." Jiyong explains slowly. The little girl has a wide smile on her face, her hands are all ticklish from the rough stubble. But she keeps touching Jiyong's chin regardless.

"Are you sure? Because you never know- we won't know because it might be something serious."

"Well, are you going to disagree with your mother on this?" Jiyong raises one eyebrow.

"Oh." A short reply from Seunghyun and he puts his phone down.

"Yes, your mum stopped by today because apparently I'm incapable of taking care of myself when the baby has my full attention."

"Well, you aren't." Seunghyun shrugs.

"Excuse me?" Jiyong raises his tone again, ignoring the small hands currently tapping at his jaw.

"Remember the first day we brought her home? You didn't eat for 2 days..."

"Well, I couldn't eat when she's not eating, I mean I was just--"

"You almost fainted and my mum had to take care of Pumpkin while I took care of you."

"Okay, fine. What's your point?"

"My point is that my little girl over there is-" Before Seunghyun could finish his sentence, the baby sneezes. Jiyong squints his eyes closed as he feels the spray of saliva on his neck.

Seunghyun bursts into laughter. "See! She disagreed with you! She's on my side!" Seunghyun's laughter causes the little girl to giggle even more. She nonchalantly continues to caress her hands on Jiyong's chin as she's smiling.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Seunghyun." Jiyong carefully lifts the baby and put her back on the bed. "And it's our little girl." Jiyong quips and then swiftly moves to grab a tissue to wipe her nose.

Seunghyun shakes his head, calming himself from the spraying incident just now.

"So, when are you coming home?" Jiyong discards the tissue away and proceeds to lay the baby back on top of his chest. He looks to his right where the iPad is and Seunghyun is rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Don't push yourself too hard, babe. Take your time there and just come home when you're done."

Seunghyun exhales heavily. "Yeah, I know. It's just that..."

Jiyong can clearly hear the fatigue in Seunghyun's voice and, knowing how focused and determined Seunghyun could get, Jiyong wouldn't be surprised if Seunghyun hasn't slept since he left the house yesterday morning.

"Babe, listen to me." Jiyong carefully scoots closer to the iPad and picks it up. He hovers it above his head so Seunghyun can see him properly. "You finish what you have to finish there. Take your time, we're fine here- aren't we, Pumpkin?" Jiyong gives a peck on the baby's head.

Seunghyun moves closer to his iPad too and gives Jiyong a soft smile.

"I'd rather you stay there longer and finish preparing for the restaurant's opening next month than you being here but constantly on the phone- yelling and screaming."

Seunghyun scoffs a weak laugh and then he nods.

"Now, you go get some rest. Have a glass of red, if you have to. But not beer, because you'll feel bloaty tomorrow."

Seunghyun nods at Jiyong's words.

"Okay, I have to put her to bed, it's almost 9 here. I'll call you tomorrow morning?" Jiyong sets the iPad down on his side again and he carries the baby gently in his arms.

"Not if I call you first."

Seunghyun's reply makes Jiyong laugh. That's what they used to say to each other when they were dating, when Jiyong was still living in Los Angeles.

"Okay, okay. Just don't forget that you owe me something pretty. And big."

Seunghyun groans “But babe...”

"And not a... d-i-l-d-o please. We have enough." Jiyong adds nonchalantly.

"Ji, I think our daughter's vocabulary is still limited to da-da so I don't think-- Oh my god, that's it!"

"What?" Jiyong has moved away from the camera- settling the baby in the crib next to their bed.

"You want to be 'Papa' because she'll say Papa sooner than Daddy!"

"Sorry, Seunghyun, the connection is breaking up- what were you saying?" Jiyong shows himself to the camera again, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"You little..."

"I love you too, baby. Go get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

Seunghyun squints his eyes playfully before sighing in defeat. "Kiss my little Pumpkin for me, please? Love you, Ji."

Jiyong waves just as he's disconnecting the call.

"So, who’s hungry?" He announces to the quiet room and the little girl replies with ‘da-da’ repeatedly from her bed. Jiyong picks up some of the soft toys off the floor on his way out and tosses them into the box in the corner of the room. The master bedroom is slowly turning into the baby's room/play room due to Jiyong's reluctance to leave the baby out of his sight, even though Seunghyun has reminded him multiple times that the baby will be perfectly safe in her own room next door. Seunghyun even bought state-of-the-art baby monitor devices to convince Jiyong that they'd still be able to see and hear everything. But no, Jiyong still can't overcome the fact that the baby is going to be sleeping alone at night.

Jiyong takes hurried steps into the kitchen and grabs the warm baby-formula bottle. He drops a little bit of the milk on his inner wrist to test the temperature. He dims the light as he's walking back to his bedroom.

"Supper is here..." Quickly he sets the bottle down on the nightstand and lifts her up from her small bed.

"Tonight, we'll be sleeping on the big bed, okay?" He sets her down in the middle of his bed- he arranges the pillow so she won't be able to crawl away. "Because Papa hates sleeping alone. Especially not when everything in here smells like Daddy." Jiyong mumbles as he takes the bottle and starts feeding his daughter.

"Do you miss Daddy?" He observes the baby greedily gulps the warm milk. " Because Papa misses Daddy. This is actually the first time Papa has been alone since you came home with us."

He shifts to make himself comfortable- lying on his stomach with one hand holding the bottle while the other sustaining his chin. "It was raining that day, you remember? Daddy and Papa spent a good 15 minutes inside the car strategizing how to get you inside the house away from the rain."

"You were sleeping the whole time." The baby's hands are now clutching Jiyong's hand that's holding the bottle. "You didn't care about the rain, you didn't even flinch when the thunder was rumbling."

Jiyong sighs, suddenly a rush of nostalgia floods his brain. "And when I first put you inside your crib, you actually grabbed my finger. You didn't let go for half an hour. That's when I knew it."

He pecks the little girl's cheek. "That I will never ever let anything bad to happen to you. That I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm and pain."

As soon as she finishes the bottle, Jiyong instantly carries her up and pats her back gently- her head resting on his shoulder. He whispers close to her ear as he's lulling her to sleep. "Just like how your dad promised to love me no matter what, I promise I will love you until the day I die. Okay?"

She burps as a respond, and Jiyong can't help but to giggle. "Fine, I’ll take that as a yes."

Jiyong moves and rests his back against the headboard. He's humming some random tune while still gently caressing her back. It was Seunghyun who started this habit, humming a song to get her to sleep, and it's been working like a charm this whole time. And usually it's Seunghyun's task to put her to bed because Jiyong would still be cleaning up around the house. But he's on solo duty tonight so he has everything ready since this afternoon. He even prepared an extra bottle of milk for when she's waking up in the next couple of hours.

Soon, Jiyong can feel her breathing starts to even out and slowly he puts her back to bed. He touches her forehead one last time to make sure that she isn't getting a fever like yesterday. One last peck on her temple and then Jiyong arranges her blanket- keeping her snug and warm. He does a little more clean up around the room and after putting the last toy away, Jiyong carefully slides himself under the blanket. He sighs in relief the moment his head touches the pillow, all the while keeping his eyes on the tiny sleeping form next to him. Yes, he feels tired- his days would mostly consist of taking care of her and nothing else, but he wouldn't have it any other way. At first he thought he'd would slowly make the time and arrange with Seunghyun to take turns in working. But Jiyong surrendered the moment he laid eyes on her. He'd rather let go of all his accolades as one of the most sought out interior designers in the northern hemisphere than to miss a moment with his daughter.

As he’s slowly drifting to sleep, Jiyong can't help but to make plans in his head. He can't help but to imagine what she's going to be when she grows up- is she going to love paintings as much as he does? Or is she going to be an amazing cook like Seunghyun? Or is she going to be a lawyer? Or an accountant? His smile grows wider just thinking about all the possibilities. But soon, he's shaking his head- mumbling to himself, "I have to be patient. You can't even walk yet."

But he makes a silent promise- again, he repeats in his head- that he will never stop loving her no matter what she'll become when she grows up.

\---

Jiyong stirs awake. The softness of the blanket is tickling just under his chin. His hand blindly looks for his iPhone, he kept it by his pillow just before he fell asleep.

He squints an eye open to see the time. It's 04.10AM.

Spontaneously, he sits up. He was supposed to feed the baby 3 hours ago. Panic thoughts rush through his head- why isn't the baby crying? Isn't she hungry? Was he so tired that he didn't hear her crying?

Jiyong immediately turns his head to where the baby was sleeping. And she's not there.

"Han--" But just as he's about to call out her name, someone hushes him.

Seunghyun.

"She was awake when I got home." Seunghyun is standing next to the crib, the baby is fast asleep in his arms. And he speaks quietly, "I didn't want to wake you up so..."

"Please don't scare me like that again" Jiyong plops himself back to bed.

"She was just staring at you sleeping, by the way. Did you forget to set the alarm again, babe?"

"I didn't. I--" And then Jiyong remembers that he just changed the alarm tone into Seunghyun's favourite song earlier. Maybe that's why he didn't wake up. "I'm sorry. I guess I was too tired."

Seunghyun simply nods and continues to cradle the baby. Jiyong makes his way towards Seunghyun, intending to take the little girl and change her diaper.

"I just fed her and changed her diaper. Go back to bed." Seunghyun smiles.

Jiyong sighs, continues to walk towards Seunghyun. "Thank you."

And Jiyong couldn't hope for a better response. Seunghyun circles one arm around Jiyong's waist and ducks his head to leave a chaste kiss on Jiyong's lips.

Jiyong carefully puts his arms around Seunghyun, careful not to wake the baby. He rests his head on Seunghyun's shoulder, somewhat mimicking the baby's posture on the other shoulder.

"You know I can't carry you both at the same time, right?" Seunghyun teases.

Jiyong huffs a silent laugh. "Why didn't you tell me you're coming back today?"

"I took the last flight to New York. I missed her too much, I couldn't stand it."

"Just her?" Jiyong pulls away.

"What? Do we have other kids I don't know about?"

"Choi Seung--" Jiyong clasps his mouth- his voice is a tad too loud and the little girl stirs.

Seunghyun scoffs and then makes his way to the small bed next to theirs. Jiyong whispers 'sorry' to him just as Seunghyun is putting the baby inside the crib.

"C'mere." Seunghyun calls Jiyong as soon as she is safely tucked in.

Jiyong lazily drags his feet closer to Seunghyun.

"Of course I miss you too." Seunghyun wastes no time and instantly engulfs Jiyong in his embrace. "And you weren't playing fair in that video call earlier."

"Playing fair?" As long as Jiyong is this close to Seunghyun like this, he doesn't mind being called a cheat.

"You're wearing my favourite jumper." Seunghyun nuzzles his nose just underneath Jiyong's ear. The smaller man naturally arches his neck, giving Seunghyun more skin to kiss.

"Yeah, so?" Even though Jiyong knows exactly why. Whenever Jiyong wears this jumper, Seunghyun goes crazy. The good kind of crazy because this is Seunghyun's old jumper, it's too big on Jiyong (it always droops and exposes one of his shoulders) and the black colour has faded too much- but Jiyong loves it. It smells like Seunghyun, and because Seunghyun gets exactly like this whenever he wears it.

"It's too big for you." Seunghyun mumbles as he leaves sloppy kisses on Jiyong's neck.

"And?" Jiyong loves provoking Seunghyun sometimes.

"And you're better off not wearing anything at all." Steady hands now pulling the jumper off Jiyong's body.

"Babe, she's sleeping. And—" Oh. Jiyong gasps- suddenly can't think of what he's about to say.

Seunghyun swiftly lifts him up and walks slowly towards the bed, lips hungrily nipping on Jiyong's collarbone. "I'll be gentle."

"But the baby..."

"She's sleeping." Seunghyun echoes Jiyong’s words earlier. He slowly lowers Jiyong on to the mattress and suddenly Jiyong cares a lot less- and because he can't remember the last time Seunghyun was kissing him like this.

"I miss you so fucking much, Ji." Because Seunghyun also can't recall the last time Jiyong needed him like this.

"You do?" Jiyong cups Seunghyun's face and crush their lips. "Show me."

Seunghyun tries to silence his groan when Jiyong's hips bucks against his. Jiyong can feel Seunghyun's hardness pressing on his lower stomach. And he needs to take it slow. It's been too long and he wants to savour this. When Seunghyun's hand trails along his side, Jiyong hisses. He has to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming. But it's getting too much.

"Kiss me." Jiyong begs, because he can’t keep his moans quiet anymore.

Seunghyun grants his request, and more. Jiyong inadvertently bites Seunghyun's lower lip a little bit too hard when a warm hand suddenly cups his erection. And Seunghyun reacts by keeping his hand there- pulling and stroking.

Jiyong clasps his hand on Seunghyun's nape- keeping their lips pressed together. But then Seunghyun snakes his hand further and swipes his perineum. Jiyong mewls. "Babe... fuck..."

Seunghyun does it again. Jiyong has to bite his lips now.

Seunghyun is back to stroking his erection now and this time, swipes his thumb on the slit. Jiyong breaks- his body arches and he lets his groan out.

"That's it, babe. Scream for me." Seunghyun repeats his motion as he whispers on Jiyong's ear.

It's been a while since they've been this intimate and Jiyong is floating. The last 5 months have been intense in everything- the new baby, Seunghyun's new restaurant- everything but the sex. It's just been blowjobs most of the time, and if they're lucky, a quick shower sex at night after the baby has fallen asleep.

"I need you." Jiyong requests breathlessly. "I need you now."

And Seunghyun would gladly give anything Jiyong wanted, but someone is awake. The baby suddenly starts to cry.

The two men impulsively stop and then burst into laughter. Seunghyun buries his frustrated groan on the crook of Jiyong's neck. Jiyong exhales loudly and just leaves a peck on Seunghyun's head. "She needs me." He lazily pushes Seunghyun away.

"I love her more than life, but is it okay if we pretend not to hear her this one time?" Seunghyun rolls away and his comment is successfully ignored by Jiyong.

Jiyong teasingly smacks Seunghyun's thigh as he’s leaving the bed. "My little Pumpkin, did you have a nightmare?"

But Seunghyun answers instead, "I have a hard-on." He continues to sulk and slowly crawls under the blanket.

"Babe, our daughter can hear you…" Jiyong scoffs- he carries the little girl, who is now completely awake and crying, back to their bed. He settles her back in the middle of the bed. Seunghyun moves to make some space for her. "She's just missing you. That's not how she cries when she's hungry."

She calms as soon as Jiyong lays her down. Seunghyun kisses her forehead and mumbles to himself, "She's perfect."

Jiyong slides under the blanket and makes himself comfortable. His heart suddenly swells because in front of him is exactly his definition of perfection. His daughter. His partner. His family- his own little family. He reaches out and cups his hand on Seunghyun's cheek. "You're not so bad yourself, Choi Seunghyun."

Seunghyun wipes the traces of tears on the baby's cheeks. He gives her a kiss on the forehead before turning his head to leave a peck on Jiyong's wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything from the trip."

"It doesn't matter. You're here. We're here. That's all I want."

Jiyong rests his head on the pillow, observing Seunghyun who’s starting to hum a song for the baby. The little girl has her full attention on Seunghyun, completely fixated, as her hands are grabbing Seunghyun's cheeks. If only he could make this moment eternal- the sound of Seunghyun's voice mingled with their daughter's giggles, the adoration in Seunghyun's eyes- because this is it, this is the life he didn't see coming but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Jiyong whispers to himself, still watching Seunghyun humming his lullaby to their daughter, "Yes, this is all I need."


	2. two

II

 

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Jiyong crossed his arms on his chest. His eyes were blindfolded and he's sitting between Soohyuk and Youngbae in a taxi.

"Oh come on, man. Soohyuk has planned this for months!" Youngbae poked his side.

"Youngbae, you know I don't—"

"Yeah yeah. You don't like surprises. We know, Ji. But just this once, please I beg you, just play along?" Soohyuk pleaded.

Jiyong huffed.

"The night is still young so if... if... you don't like what we have planned, you still have time to do whatever you want after this."

"And we promise we won't interfere."

"Please?"

Soohyuk and Youngbae talked like they already rehearsed the dialogue- and maybe they did, knowing how stubborn Jiyong could be.

"Fine. Because I love you guys, I will trust you."

"You won't regret it." Youngbae hugged his shoulder.

Jiyong sighed. He finally relaxed in his seat. But not for long. "A hint. Just one hint." Jiyong was never patient. He loved being in control, to know where he was and where he's going.

Soohyuk let out a chuckle; he knew Jiyong would keep pushing like this. "Alright. I made this reservation about 4 months ago and I almost didn't get it because it was already fully booked."

"And?"

"And you said one hint. That was one hint, Ji." Youngbae protested.

"Jeez, Bae. I thought you're only an accountant by day." Jiyong rolled his eyes behind the black fabric.

Soohyuk and Youngbae laughed. They didn't get the chance to prank Jiyong often and once they did, they would make sure that every moment counts.

"We're here."

Jiyong could feel the car stopping and Soohyuk opened the door. Judging from the noise, Jiyong guessed that they’re downtown. And food, Jiyong definitely smelled food. He immediately concluded that he's being taken to a restaurant.

"Watch your step." Youngbae helped him.

Jiyong slowly walked forward with Youngbae by his side warning him if there's a step or any obstacles on his path. As soon as Jiyong felt the cool breeze, he knew he's indeed inside a restaurant. The clatter of forks and knives on plates helped. Low chatter of people, some people were laughing and soft jazz music playing on the background. Yes, definitely a fine dining restaurant.

"Sit here." Youngbae was helping him to sit on a chair.

Suddenly someone took off his blindfold and then followed by a collective "SURPRISE!" from people sitting around the table. It took him 2 seconds to adjust his vision and then the blurry shapes became clear- they became his friends he hadn't seen for years. His college friends, his childhood friends- basically all the good friends he hadn't talked to for at least 2 years because he was too busy working.

And then he laughed. Jiyong was so happy to see all of his friends he'd been meaning to call or meet. He looked to his left and saw Soohyuk grinning like an idiot. He could only shake his head in disbelief- how long had Soohyuk and Youngbae been planning this?

Jiyong saw a glass of red wine in front of him. He took the fragile glass in his hand and he recognized the scent straightaway, it's his favourite Shiraz. And just before he took a sip, he muttered, "You assholes."

And then the whole table erupted in laughter.

\---

"What's the problem?" Seunghyun was sitting in his usual spot- the corner table near the kitchen door, a table for two reserved just for him and his laptop.

"Umm..." The waiter hesitated.

"Do I need to ask the guest myself?" Seunghyun raised his voice.

"The gentleman sitting over there complained about his steak being undercooked, Sir."

"And?" Seunghyun was starting to get impatient. There’s a textbook respond for this kind of situation- offer the customer a newly cooked one. But the nervous waiter had been bickering with the assistant chef before Seunghyun interfered.

"I offered him a new one but he refused." The waiter glanced back to the crowded table. Seunghyun saw at least 8 people sitting there and there were at least 4 bottles of wine on the table.

He sighed, it's going to be one of those nights. He waived the waiter away. "I'll take care of it."

Seunghyun put on his glasses and straightened his blazer. He might need to use his charm to diffuse the situation- he'd been told quite a few times that he's quite the charmer. He cringed inside thinking about the term.

He walked towards the said table, observing the people sitting around it. It's not his favourite part of the job- dealing with disappointed customers, but someone had to do it.

A few of the gentlemen looked quite intoxicated, if their red faces were any indication to go by. The ladies were too busy chatting. And then he spotted him, the guy in the white shirt with the most adorable smile he's ever seen. Seunghyun slowed down his steps and subconsciously fixed the collar of his shirt. He blinked a few times just to make sure he's seeing this correctly because that guy in the white shirt probably had the most distracting smile he'd ever seen his entire life. Seunghyun was suddenly nervous.

"Good evening, guys. How's everything going tonight?" Seunghyun greeted the table.

"Are you the manager?" The guy in the white shirt. He was laughing just 2 seconds ago but his voice turned serious the moment Seunghyun approached the table. He was a small guy- more on the skinny side, but his presence was so strong. Seunghyun could feel that the whole table gravitated toward him.

"I'm actually the owner of this place and I heard we messed up your order." Seunghyun smiled. He saw on the corner of his eye that the girls on the table were whispering about him. He's used to it by now.

"Messed up is when McDonalds puts pickles in my Big Mac. An undercooked steak is just—"

"Jiyong, shut it. He's drunk. I'm sorry." The guy sitting next to him put an arm around his shoulder. For a split second, Seunghyun wanted to know how does it feel to put an arm around someone as polarizing as this stranger.

"No no, don't even think about it. Your dinner is on us." Seunghyun blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Are you serious?" Someone shouted from the table. She sounded happy.

Seunghyun nodded, perfectly knowing that this one undercooked steak just cost him $1,000 at least. Seunghyun didn't know what made him do that but maybe if he did, he'd get another chance to speak longer to this Jiyong.

"I'm Seunghyun, by the way."

"And this is Jiyong, the birthday boy." The friend patted Jiyong's back. "And I'm Youngbae."

"Nice to meet you, Youngbae. And Jiyong." Seunghyun thought that he should had offered his hands but Jiyong was busy pouring more wine to his glass.

So, Seunghyun decided to up the game. "Since this is a birthday party, would you guys like some desserts?"

"Yes, please!"

"Can we try you berry cheesecake? We heard they're the best in town."

"No! It's the crème brulee!"

Again, Seunghyun's offer was accepted with glee by everyone. Except Jiyong.

"Is wine included in the dessert?" Jiyong lifted his already empty glass.

"Well, it's your birthday today so you can have whatever you want." Seunghyun smirked at Jiyong, and he winked. He didn't mean to but too late, Seunghyun's inadvertent wink made some of the girls on the table gasped softly.

Seunghyun quickly cleared his throat. "I'll get the waiter to bring you guys some of our specialties. Have a great night, guys."

And swiftly he turned on his heel, mentally face-palming himself as he’s making his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Seunghyun!" It's Jiyong's voice. Seunghyun turned around. "Thanks for the... dessert. And wine."

And Jiyong gave him a smile. It was a good smile, a sincere smile.

Seunghyun could only smile back and nod before taking long strides back to the kitchen. He hated himself for being such a coward sometimes. He should have talked longer or said something to impress Jiyong. But he was too distracted. Jiyong’s smile was too distracting. He called the headwaiter as soon as he entered the kitchen. “Get that table 2 crème brulees, 3 cheesecakes and 3 soufflés. And 2 bottles of the 1987.” Seunghyun was about to walk back to his table and then he added, “And get me one Scotch on the rocks.”

\---

"You should come with us!" A tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair- one of Jiyong's friends- was inviting Seunghyun to go with the group to the famous club next door.

"Yeah, man. After your treat, the least we can do is buy you a shot." The taller of the bunch- Soohyuk- was patting his back. But Seunghyun still refused.

"I'm good. I need to take care of something tonight. Thank you for the invite though."

"Are you sure? I know Jiyong would be happy if you could join us." Youngbae was always very friendly.

One of the guys mumbled about how Jiyong always takes ages in the men's room every time he drinks too much wine.

"Yes. I wish I could but I can't afford to delay this thing again."

Youngbae was about to say something but one of the girls was already pulling him outside. "Seunghyun, can you let Jiyong know that we'll be queuing next door? Apparently the line is getting crazy."

"Of course. You guys have fun!"

"Join us if you have the time, okay?" Youngbae shouted one last time before the restaurant's door closed behind him.

"I have such amazing friends. Leaving the birthday boy in the toilet." Jiyong's voice chimed behind Seunghyun.

"Oh!" Seunghyun quickly turned. "They are just next door."

Jiyong smiled. "Yeah, I know where they are."

Seunghyun stepped aside to let Jiyong pass but instead the smaller man stopped in front of him. "It'd be nice if you could join us. At least for one round of beer."

Seunghyun had only known him for less than an hour and for the most part, it had been Jiyong glaring at him for his ruined dinner. But this Jiyong- the one who had slightly sobered up- was kinder. His voice was gentler and, Seunghyun might have been wrong but, Jiyong was already flirting with him. Jiyong's hand was on Seunghyun's arm and he gave a gentle squeeze

"I wish I could but—" Seunghyun abruptly stopped mid sentence. "Stay. I know your friends are waiting but would you mind staying here with me for a while?"

Again, Seunghyun didn’t know what had gotten into him. Since earlier that night, since the moment he laid eyes on Jiyong, something intrigued him and he became more spontaneous.

And Jiyong didn't say no. He looked slightly taken aback by Seunghyun's offer, but he didn't refuse.

"I have this new dish... that I want to put on the menu. Would you mind giving me your opinion?" Lame, very lame. Even Seunghyun didn't believe his own lie.

"Okay." Jiyong smiled and Seunghyun thought it’s Jiyong lips, but his eyes turned out to be very distracting too.

\---

"You're crazy. This is crazy." Jiyong walked toward the giant window. He could see the ocean outside- vast and scarcely dotted with what seemed to be tiny islands. The sky was clear without a single cloud. The perfect weather.

"Why?" There's glee in Seunghyun's voice.

"Seunghyun, we just met 2 days ago and look where we are now."

Seunghyun didn't answer him straightaway. The taller man circled his hands on Jiyong's waist- hugging him from behind, they're watching the same breathtaking view.

"This place is amazing." Jiyong was in awe- immersing himself with the view overlooking the endless blue. Seunghyun was already resting his chin on Jiyong’s shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." Seunghyun whispered, lips hovering on Jiyong's ear.

"Thank you for taking me here." Jiyong turned his head slightly and Seunghyun kissed him briefly.

"I was gonna go all out but—"

"Was? You bought me a first class ticket to Dubai a day after we knew each other. And we're staying in a penthouse in one of the most expensive hotels in the world. This is not all out?"

"I actually already hired a private jet but I don't think it's wise to be alone with you in a 10 hours flight."

"Do you hate me that much, Mr. Choi?" Jiyong turned and threw his arms around Seunghyun's neck, squinting his eyes to tease the other man.

He knew that Seunghyun meant well- they had only kissed so far. Well, even only that was dizzying enough for Jiyong. He kept reminding himself that Seunghyun was just a fling. An adorably handsome vacation fling. And after all this, Jiyong would fly back to LA and resume normal life. Just a fling.

Although, in his heart, it's getting harder to remember that this was just a fling. Seunghyun had been treating him with respect. He had been the perfect gentleman. And there’s something about Seunghyun that made Jiyong trust him. Jiyong was the type that had to be in control, he had to know what’s going to happen next in his life. He had to plan everything. But with Seunghyun, he’s curious. When Seunghyun unexpectedly asked him to stay at the restaurant, Jiyong was mildly offended at first. They were strangers but Seunghyun had this assurance in his voice and it convinced Jiyong. Somehow, with Seunghyun, Jiyong didn’t mind not knowing what’s going to happen next.

"Just a fling, Jiyong" The voice echoed in his head again.

"Hating you is the last thing on my mind right now. Not even close, Jiyong." Seunghyun pulled Jiyong closer and pressed their foreheads together.

Jiyong could only smile. A part of him was still guarded and fully aware that this fling could end as quickly as it started.

"So, what's the plan for today?" But Jiyong locked his arms around Seunghyun. Promptly shutting out the warning in his head, just this once.

"Well, since I wasn't expecting any company on this trip, I was due to be somewhere else an hour ago." No urgency in Seunghyun's voice. His body was still attached to Jiyong, showing all signs of staying and no signs of leaving.

"So you're late?" Jiyong wasn't exactly encouraging him to go either. He tilted his head and kissed the other man.

"Very." Seunghyun mumbled in between kisses.

Seunghyun kissed him for another minute and Jiyong was breathless when he pulled away.

"And since it's still your birthday weekend, I've arranged for a spa and massage for you downstairs." Seunghyun said the words while keeping his vision on Jiyong's lips.

"Seunghyun, stop pampering me. We don't— we're not even—" Jiyong was speechless. He just knew there's something about Seunghyun that had caught his attention. But he's convinced that it's nothing but an infatuation- an instant physical attraction between two people. That's all, nothing more and nothing less.

"Consider it a gift from me?" Seunghyun grasped a little bit tighter on Jiyong's waist- this was him being persuasive.

"Seunghyun, I—" Jiyong was still speechless.

"And at 7pm tonight, someone will knock on that door to take you to the restaurant upstairs."

"Will I be dining alone?" Jiyong smirked.

"Well, I would love to be your date tonight, if you don't mind."

"You're such dork." Jiyong smiled and let the words slipped softly. It made Seunghyun smile too.

\---

Jiyong was escorted into a room- a spacious room scarcely filled with Barcaloungers. He secured the knot on his bathrobe as he's walking into the room. There's a small table next to each of the giant lazy chair. Jiyong was shown to one of them, to the one near the window so he could see the view outside. On the table, a steaming cup of herbal tea was already waiting for him.

"Mr. Choi has instructed me to give you this." The gentleman, who had been showing Jiyong around the whole day, handed him a letter. "Now, if you need anything, just press this button here and I will be right with you." He bowed once and then Jiyong was left alone.

Jiyong sat on the chair, adjusting his position to his comfort. He took the mug and inhaled the scent- jasmine. He loved jasmine. After taking a little sip, he opened the letter. "The sunset is breathtaking from this seat."

Jiyong couldn't help but to smile. Seunghyun had arranged for everything down to where he's supposed to sit after he finished his spa. But Seunghyun was right; the sunset was too good to be true. The bright orange sun slowly descended into the ocean. He’d never get to see this view from where he lived. Jiyong had been so caught up with building his career that he’d forgotten about the simple joys in life. Simple joys like enjoying the sunset or having someone holding your hand and making you feel wanted and secure at the same time. It took a stranger to remind him of those things.

At just the right time, when the sun resembled more like a bleeding circle- squashing all the colors out of itself and surrender to the darkness, Jiyong took out his phone and tried to capture the view. But all he got was a picture of an orange blob just above the ocean line. He gave up after several attempts.

And just as he's about to put his phone back into his pocket, it vibrated. Soohyuk sent a text message.

Oh. His friends. Jiyong had forgotten all about them. The last time he saw them was in Seunghyun's restaurant 2 days ago.

"Are you home?"

Jiyong thought about ignoring the message, or maybe came up with a reason that his battery was dying. But if it weren't for Soohyuk, he wouldn't be where he was. Getting a spa treatment and enjoying the sunset in Dubai.

"No. I'm overseas. What's up?"

"Overseas? Where? With who? Alone?"

"Yes. Dubai. Seunghyun. Don't judge."

Soohyuk didn't reply for a few minutes so Jiyong thought that his friend had given up. But he couldn't be more wrong. His phone started ringing. Soohyuk was calling him instead.

"Are you really in Dubai? Middle East Dubai?"

"Hello to you too, Soohyuk."

"Dude, what the hell? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't exactly have the time to tell you. It happened really fast."

Jiyong could hear Soohyuk laughing on the other end. "Jiyong, we all knew that you went back with Seunghyun but... Dubai? Did he kidnap you or..."

"No." Jiyong tried to find the right words, but he decided being honest would be best. "He asked if I wanted to come along because he had to leave."

"And you said yes?" Soohyuk almost squealed.

"Obviously."

"Wow you're in trouble, man." And then Soohyuk started laughing again.

"What? Why am I in trouble?"

"Okay. Here's the thing. Youngbae went to check on you at your house yesterday because you didn't show up in the club. And you weren't home. So we thought you must've stayed at Seunghyun's place. And that's why I'm calling you now."

"Oh... well, thanks for checking up on me but I'm okay."

"More than okay from the sound of things."

"Soohyuk, what are you implying?" Jiyong grabbed his tea- he took another sip.

Soohyuk cleared his throat before asking. "How's the sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How was it?"

"That's... personal." Jiyong put his tea down. Suddenly feeling too warm.

"I'm pretty sure we've crossed that line when you decided to buy me a sex toy for my 21st birthday. Remember? The gold one?"

Jiyong had to stifle his laughter.

"Come on, Ji. This isn't just another one night stand, is it? I bet the sex is mindblowing."

Jiyong exhaled. "There's no sex. Well, not yet anyway."

Soohyuk went silent for a few seconds and then he started to predict Jiyong's future. He rambled on about Jiyong moving to New York to be with Seunghyun and how they're going to be married in less than a year, or something like that. Jiyong wasn't really listening because he was too fixated on the sunset view in front of him- the last shreds of deep pink and orange rays slowly disappearing behind the clouds. He'd never seen such an amazing view his whole life.

"You are sooo screwed, Ji."

"Nah, it's just a fling." Jiyong cleared his throat.

"Okay, if you say so." Soohyuk sniggered. And Jiyong didn't rebuke him this time. He didn’t know anymore what was this feeling he's having for Seunghyun. But he knew one thing for sure. He'd only known Seunghyun for 48 hours. That's the fact. Even though they had talked about everything, from their political stands to favorite pizza toppings, but it didn't necessarily mean that they're in a relationship.

"It's just a fling. Nothing more." Jiyong repeated to himself even after he's no longer on the phone with Soohyuk.

\---

It's a few minutes to 7PM and Jiyong had been pacing in his hotel room, deciding what to wear. He had only brought a couple of tshirts. Seunghyun said it's going to be a short overnight visit on an exotic location and nothing about dining in one of the most expensive restaurants in the world. He didn't know what made him peeked inside Seunghyun's side of the wardrobe but he was desperate- and shirtless. He quickly grabbed one of the shirts- the white one with the black collar. The sleeves were a bit too long, so he decided to roll them up to his elbows.

Three knocks on the front door.

Jiyong opened the door and the gentleman who had been showing him around the whole day greeted him with a smile. "Good evening, Sir. Are you ready?"

Jiyong nodded and then followed him to the elevator. The kind gentleman was making small talks and Jiyong tried his best to reply courteously but his mind was somewhere else. Jiyong knew that Seunghyun had arranged everything for him but he couldn't help but to feel foreign. He'd never been to this place before and he'd never felt this way ever. Jiyong didn't know what he was doing. Or what Seunghyun was doing. He's never been in this kind of situation before. This was all very new to him.

"We're here." The man led the way. The whole floor was a restaurant and the walls were all made of glass. Jiyong could clearly see the city's skyline laid out before him. All he could see was blinking city lights in the distance. There weren't many tables around; each table was occupied by two people or four, at most. Most tables were situated near the glass windows so everyone could enjoy the view and only a few people were sitting on the bar. Jiyong had read about this restaurant before- reservations were booked out for months, had the most breathtaking views in the world, critically acclaimed food- and judging from his surrounding right now, those articles were spot on.

Jiyong must be too busy absorbing his surrounding that he didn't notice Seunghyun was already standing in front of him. He chose a corner table.

"Hey." Jiyong smiled.

Seunghyun walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

Jiyong didn't move away immediately and neither did Seunghyun. All of a sudden, Jiyong felt safe. It's an odd feeling to feel this secure around someone he barely knew. But he quickly brushed it away- managed to convince himself that Seunghyun was the only person he knew here so it's natural that he felt familiar.

Their table was set for two. Seunghyun teased Jiyong about how the shirt looks very familiar. And Jiyong blamed Seunghyun for not warning him about dining in a fancy restaurant that'd require a dress code.

"You can actually wear anything you want and I'd still get you the best seat in the house." Seunghyun sounded smug. And he should be, the place was unlike anything Jiyong had been before.

But Jiyong could only shake his head.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Seunghyun poured the wine into Jiyong's glass.

"It was splendid thanks to you." Jiyong lifted his half-filled glass and took a sip. He needed the wine- the liquid courage.

"Well, it is your birthday we're celebrating." Seunghyun smiled and the dimples on his cheeks momentarily distracted Jiyong.

"I, um—" Jiyong was thinking of asking Seunghyun about what's the purpose of taking him all the way to Dubai and spoiling him like this when they barely knew each other. But he didn't want to be rude. Seunghyun had been working all day and Jiyong felt inappropriate to ruin the night with his questions. So, in the end, he just shrugged and said thank you.

"Is there something bothering you?" Seunghyun's tone was calm. He wasn't being aggressive, there's concern in his voice.

"Umm.. no. Just thinking about what to order." Jiyong picked up the menu and skimmed through it.

Seunghyun didn't believe him, he slowly took the menu away from Jiyong and put it back on the table. "You know I used to study about body language in college and I can tell when someone isn't telling the truth."

"Me too. Especially when that someone told me yesterday that he studied business in college and he hated it. So he dropped out and started opening restaurants everywhere." Jiyong smirked.

Seunghyun laughed. Jiyong suddenly felt that familiarity again- the sound of that laughter, it's starting to grow on him. He liked that sound. He liked it a lot.

"Okay, you got me. But I know you want to say something, Ji. What is it?"

Jiyong took another sip of his wine and cleared his throat. "We barely know each other. But here we are."

That wasn't exactly what Jiyong had in mind. He didn't know how to ask Seunghyun about why he's being so nice to him when in reality, Jiyong allowed all this happened in the first place. Seunghyun never forced him to do anything and Jiyong had agreed to everything. So, deep down in his heart, Jiyong had wanted to ask that question to himself more than he wanted to ask Seunghyun.

"Well, first of all, you won't believe me. But I know what you're trying to say." Seunghyun's fingers lined the rim of the wine glass in front of him. "I've always relied on my instinct, Ji. It has gotten me to where I am so far. And the other night when I saw you, I wanted to get to know you better. Simple as that."

Jiyong subconsciously scratched the back of his head. "It's not that I'm not grateful, I mean, thank you for everything. But, why didn't you just ask for my number? Or give me yours?"

Seunghyun smiled again, this time Jiyong noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Seunghyun, I'm being serious. A normal person would ask for a phone number or to add him on Facebook. And to be honest, a 2-Michelin-star restaurant is more of a 5th or 6th date kinda thing." Jiyong made a joke because he was nervous. He toyed with the saltshaker in the middle of the table.

Seunghyun moved his hand closer to Jiyong's hand- he took the saltshaker away and replaced it with his own fingers. They fell silent for a few minutes. Their fingers tangled and Seunghyun's thumb idly stroking the back of Jiyong's hand.

"That's the thing, Ji. You're not normal. At least, not in my eyes."

Jiyong lifted his head and he frowned at Seunghyun's comment.

"No, I meant that you are... extraordinary. I've seen my fair share of people celebrating birthdays in my restaurants and your friends— I've never seen that many people being drawn to one person. You."

"Seunghyun, you're exaggerating." Jiyong ducked his head, embarrassed. He'd never heard this compliment before.

"And honestly, I don't know why I asked you to stay. I just remembered thinking that you have the most amazing smile and that I have to get to know you better."

Jiyong kept his head down, blushing madly and fingers still tangled with Seunghyun's.

"I still don't know a lot about you but I know that I can't get enough of you. Oh god, this sounds so possessive." Seunghyun was nervous too.

"I want to get to know you too." Jiyong ran his hand through his hair. He's feeling the good kind of nervous- that shy, almost awkward feeling but his heart was pounding so loud, he could barely hear his own voice.

"Okay." Seunghyun nodded.

And then they both laughed, eyes stealing glances at each other. Seunghyun slotted his fingers between Jiyong's- their hands locked in a tight hold.

"But promise me one thing?" Jiyong looked up and he found Seunghyun's gentle gaze staring back at him. "No more special treatments. I want us to start this relationship like any normal people would."

Seunghyun grinned sheepishly.

"I mean it, Seunghyun. I don't even know your phone number but I know the lock combination on your luggage."

But Seunghyun was nodding mindlessly, like his thoughts were somewhere else.

"What?" Jiyong peered.

"You said relationship." Seunghyun grinned again.

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Seunghyun, I'm being serious."

"Alright, alright." Seunghyun clasped one hand on Jiyong's cheek. "I promise."

\---

Seunghyun woke up to something weighing his chest. Jiyong. A very naked Jiyong was pressed to his side. Jiyong's slender arm slung across his stomach and their legs were all kinds of tangled. Seunghyun tried to adjust his arm but Jiyong was soundly sleeping, so he shifted slowly.

Jiyong made a small noise when Seunghyun settled in his position. He then pulled the comforter further up covering their bodies and he lined his arm on top of Jiyong's. Outside, the darkness of the night was starting to fade replaced by streaks of soft pink rays. Seunghyun had wanted to go back to sleep but even in his sleep, Jiyong was still distracting him. He had never seen this side of Jiyong before- calm and vulnerable.

That night after Jiyong agreed to stay in his restaurant, they went back to Seunghyun's place. They were both a little bit tipsy from the wine so they decided to walk to get some fresh air. Seunghyun told him that it was only 20 minutes walk but Jiyong made a pitstop at a 24-hour diner. They ordered cheesy curly fries and coffee. Jiyong started talking about his job- he's an interior designer, a highly sought out one at that. And Jiyong admitted that he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He'd spent the last few years building his own company from scratch.

Seunghyun listened to every word and Jiyong fascinated him. He'd met so many people from all walks of life but Jiyong was different. Jiyong had known what he wanted to do since he was 10 years old. Jiyong had been spending his life chasing his dreams. They talked about childhood fears (Seunghyun found out that Jiyong was terrified of bamboo trees as a child) and their favourite movies (Seunghyun admitted that he liked watching romantic comedies more than action movies) until the sun came up.

And when they got to Seunghyun's place, he made breakfast for Jiyong. That's when they first kissed. Seunghyun was making pancakes and Jiyong was busy stealing the strawberries. At first, Seunghyun let him. Jiyong was munching on the fruit and making comments on the pancakes. But after the 4th strawberry and Jiyong making a comment that he could probably make better pancakes, Seunghyun couldn't help himself. He pulled Jiyong by the waist- the move took Jiyong by surprise; he was halfway biting into a strawberry when Seunghyun abruptly pressed their hips against each other. Seunghyun slowly took the fruit out and replaced it with his own lips. Light kisses at first- their lips sliding with each other; Seunghyun could taste the sweet strawberry on Jiyong. Seunghyun could feel Jiyong's body slowly relaxing and then he added more pressure- slipped his tongue in. He knew Jiyong liked it because Jiyong lightly tilted his head for more. When he gently licked the roof of Jiyong's mouth, the smaller man grasped on Seunghyun's shoulder- he made a cute small noise too. Seunghyun pulled away for a few seconds and saw Jiyong was biting his own lips.

“Can I kiss you again?” Seunghyun’s voice was hoarse from the kiss. Jiyong nodded. Safe to say that after that first kiss, Seunghyun had developed a mild obsession over Jiyong's lips.

Seunghyun peeked; Jiyong was soundly sleeping on his chest. He was about to let himself drift back to sleep when he felt Jiyong's hand caressing his side. Seunghyun was a bit ticklish, he giggled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Jiyong's voice was heavy with sleep. He looked up to Seunghyun.

"No. Go to back to sleep." Seunghyun naturally cuddled closer to Jiyong, pecking his forehead.

Seunghyun thought Jiyong would instantly succumb back to slumber, but instead he buried his face on Seunghyun's neck. "I'm naked."

"What?" Seunghyun laughed- he didn't mean to but he wasn't expecting that from Jiyong.

"Can you hand me my pants please?" Jiyong was mumbling.

Seunghyun tried to stifle his laugh; he didn't want to offend Jiyong. But he didn't want to help him either. "But you look better like this." Jiyong didn't respond. "And cuter."

Jiyong made a sound, very similar to a squeal or to what someone who's very embarrassed would make.

"Ji, are you embarrassed?"

Jiyong nodded.

"But we just— Well, I didn't recall you being this shy a few hours ago." Seunghyun started to tease him.

Jiyong kicked Seunghyun's shin.

"In fact, I think you're saying something along the line of “harder” and “faster.” And when you came the second time, you actually sai—" Seunghyun's words were cut short, Jiyong's hand was already covering his mouth.

"Okay. I get your point." Jiyong lifted his head to glare at Seunghyun but his cheeks were blushing.

Seunghyun shrugged coyly.

"The thing is I haven't— It's just— It's been a while." Jiyong still kept his hand clasped on Seunghyun's lips. "And I sort of got carried away. I'm sorry."

Seunghyun gently took Jiyong's hand from his lips, but he didn't remove it completely. "Don't be. I think it's adorable."

Jiyong hid his reddening cheeks on the crook of Seunghyun's neck again. But this time, Seunghyun slowly tilted his chin up. "Please don't be embarrassed with me and please don't apologize for getting carried away. I like you getting carried away like that. I think it's ador—"

Jiyong put his hand over Seunghyun's mouth again. He's smiling this time. "Shut up. Just shut up and kiss me."

\---

Jiyong was checking his phone while waiting for the car to pick them up to the airport. Seunghyun was still talking to the manager near the hotel’s entrance door- something about a new opening next year. Jiyong saw 34 messages in his inbox. No, he wasn't going to reply any of them. For some strange reasons, he wanted to keep his relationship with Seunghyun private. He used to share his relationship details with his closest friends, but not this time. Not because he's ashamed of it, but because it's one of the best things that had happened to him in a while. Jiyong wanted to savor it for himself. That butterfly-in-your-stomach feeling whenever Seunghyun held his hand, the flutter in his chest every time Seunghyun smiled at him and the rapid drumming in his chest every time they kissed. He wanted to be selfish with Seunghyun, he didn't want to share. At least, not yet. Jiyong ignored the messages and stored his phone in his pocket.

"Hey. You're ready?" Seunghyun was already carrying their bags.

"Yes. Are we taking a taxi there?"

"Well, not exactly a taxi..."

"Seunghyun, what did I say about special treatments?" Jiyong quirked an eyebrow up.

"Precisely why I said that. Our ride to the airport is there." Seunghyun gestured to the bus waiting in front of the lobby. It had "Airport Shuttle Bus" written on the side.

Jiyong shook his head and took his bag from Seunghyun. They walked to the bus and sat on the seat at the very back. The moment they sat down, the door closed and the bus started moving.

"Wait. Why is no one else taking the shuttle bus?" Jiyong started looking around.

"I guess no one else needs to go to the airport at this hour." Seunghyun smiled.

"Seunghyun, are you trying to trick me? Again?"

Seunghyun laughed- he put one arm behind Jiyong and pulled him into his embrace. "When did I ever trick you?"

Jiyong sighed in defeat, trying to hold back his smile.

"I actually have a more important question to ask you." Seunghyun reached into the side-pocket of his bag and pulled out two envelopes. "I have two tickets here."

"Please tell me they're not first class." Jiyong interrupted.

"Well, it's not that that I'm worried about." Seunghyun grinned and gave Jiyong a quick peck on his temple. He took out the tickets from the envelopes.

Jiyong saw them immediately. Both tickets have his name on them, but one was for Los Angeles and the other is for New York.

"I wish I could come up with an eloquent way to ask you to come with me to New York. Or at least, a good reason to convince you that New York is the right choice. But I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Jiyong looked up to Seunghyun, he was still speechless. He'd forgotten that after this trip, they had to go back to real life. And Jiyong's old life didn't involve Seunghyun at all. At this moment, he couldn’t- and didn’t want to- see life without Seunghyun in it. And that’s his answer. He’s not going to lie to himself anymore. He wanted this as much as Seunghyun did.

"Listen, I completely understand if you want to go back to LA and figure this out. But I really wish you wouldn’t. I want to get to know you and I know it's selfish of me to ask you to come back with me to New York but—We can figure this out together, Ji." Seunghyun sounded nervous. Jiyong remembered this nervous Seunghyun from the restaurant last night.

Jiyong didn't give his answer straightaway. He wasn't looking at the tickets, he was staring at Seunghyun. "You said we're going to do everything like a normal couple would, right?"

Seunghyun nodded. And Jiyong pulled himself away and offered a hand, "Hello, I'm Kwon Jiyong. You must be Seunghyun."

Seunghyun started laughing but he shook Jiyong's hand anyway. "Yes, that's me."

"Are you going somewhere, Mr. Choi?" Jiyong pointed at the duffel bag next to Seunghyun.

"Ah yes. I'm going home to New York. I see that you're traveling too. Where are you heading?"

Jiyong grinned. He took one of the tickets and ripped them apart. And then he lifted the other one- still fully intact. "What a coincidence. Seems like we'll be going to the same destination."

Jiyong predicted that Seunghyun would surge forward and kiss him hard on the mouth. But no, Seunghyun merely smiled and nodded. "Oh that's wonderful."

Jiyong was confused. What was Seunghyun planning this time?

"I hope you enjoy New York when you get there, Mr. Kwon. I can recommend you a few good restaurants if you're interested." Seunghyun gave him a courteous smile and then retrieved his phone from his pocket, pretending to be busy checking his contacts.

"You asshole." Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun's collar and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

 

***


	3. three

III

 

There are some things that Jiyong absolutely loves about Seunghyun.   
Seunghyun is kind and he's generous. He never holds back when it comes to something he believes in or someone he loves. Seunghyun is passionate. Jiyong noticed that early in their relationship when Seunghyun spent the whole night explaining how to cook the perfect steak and which restaurant has the best steak in the world. He promised Jiyong he'd take him there one day. That's also another trait of Seunghyun that Jiyong loves- Seunghyun always keeps his promises. He never fails to fulfil every single of them.

But above all, Jiyong loves how Seunghyun is honest. He wears his heart on his sleeve and his eyes speak louder than his words. Jiyong especially loves how Seunghyun's body is so honest when they're together- how Seunghyun couldn't keep his eyes from Jiyong's lips every time they're about to kiss and how Seunghyun would clutch his lower back whenever their kiss deepened. It's the little unguarded gestures that Seunghyun does that Jiyong adores.

Which was why Jiyong found him to be very out of character when Seunghyun had been working late on weekends without any explanations. He tried to call his mobile phone, Seunghyun never picked up. He tried to call his office, but Seunghyun was never there. When Jiyong thought about it, Seunghyun started acting unusual since Jiyong brought up the topic of starting a family. Seunghyun just gave him a smile and he said that he's not ready yet. They never talked about it again but it seemed like the topic initiated something inside Seunghyun- something that Jiyong didn't like.

The first two weeks, Jiyong tried to ignore it. They had been together for more than 6 years, maybe Seunghyun needed a little bit of space to cool off or something. But Jiyong could only stay quiet for so long.

 

It was already late when Jiyong heard Seunghyun came home. Jiyong checked his watch and it's 11PM, which means it was a quiet night at the restaurant. On a busy day, Seunghyun would come home around midnight, sometimes later. Jiyong decided he had to ask about what's been going on with Seunghyun. He had to.  
Jiyong walked out from their bedroom and saw Seunghyun in the dining room. He's sitting down, tie loosened, his hair was messy and a steaming mug on the table in front of him. He was just checking his phone and that somehow agitated Jiyong even more. Seunghyun had been spending a lot of time on his phone ever since he brought up that topic, he hoped it's nothing but work.

"We need to talk." Jiyong was never the type to tip toe around anything. He took a seat across from Seunghyun.

"About?" Seunghyun looked up from his phone. It was near midnight when Jiyong finally had the courage to initiate the talk.

"You."

Seunghyun scoffed then took a sip from his mug, "Me?"

"Yes. You have been acting weird since-- You've been acting weird." Jiyong decided to dangle the bait.

"How am I acting weird, Jiyong?" Seunghyun smiled- a smug smile. As if, he's finally glad that Jiyong noticed that he's been behaving differently.

 

"You're avoiding me." Jiyong looked down, eyes focused on his own fingers on the table. "Ever since I mentioned about us starting a family, you've been acting weird."

Seunghyun took off his tie. He didn't reply, he still had that smile on his face.

"Look, Hyun... I was just saying that because it felt like it's the logical next step for us." He glanced up and saw Seunghyun crossing his arms on his chest- waiting for Jiyong's explanation.   
"We've been married for a while now and I want to expand the family. I was hoping that you'd feel the same way."

"Was?" Seunghyun sounded surprised.

"Am- I am hoping that you'd feel the same way."

"It doesn't have to be a child though, right? We could just get a dog or a cat." Seunghyun looked amused.

"We couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for a week, you want us to get a dog?" Jiyong was irritated.

"And raising a child is easier?" Seunghyun was on the verge of laughing now.

Jiyong wasn't having any of this. He walked right into that one and he didn't care anymore. "Fine. If this is what I get from expressing what I feel and what I believe us as a couple should be doing then fine, ignore me. Why did I even bother?" The sound that the dining room chair made when Jiyong stood up abruptly wasn't nearly as loud as the bubbling anger in his head. Jiyong was merely stating what his heart was longing for and Seunghyun thought it was a joke.

Seunghyun caught his wrist just as Jiyong was walking passed him. "You want to know what's happening with me, right?"

Jiyong didn't answer- he just stood there next to Seunghyun, trying to calm his emotions and staring at the empty living room across from him.

"There's this girl."Seunghyun started explaining and those words somehow crushed Jiyong's heart even harder. "And she's pregnant."

Jiyong heard nothing but the sound of his beating heart after that. He's right, Seunghyun was seeing someone else.

"Jiyong?" Seunghyun tightened his hold on Jiyong's wrist.

"What?" Jiyong was trying to hold back his anger.

"She wants to meet you." Seunghyun stood up and he held both of Jiyong's hands.

"Why would she want to meet me?" Jiyong shook Seunghyun's hands off of him. "Does she want to brag?"

Seunghyun suddenly laughed. "Jiyong, baby... You got this all wrong."

"No. I know you don't want me anymore. You don't want a family with me. And now, you have her. And she's pregnant too, right? So you two can go off and start your own little family." Jiyong moved, he's starting to back away from Seunghyun.

"Hang on. Jiyong, listen to me." Seunghyun didn't hold back, he pulled Jiyong straight into his embrace. Their noses only millimetres apart. "She wants to meet you- to meet us- because we're going to raise her child. She just wants to make sure that her child is going to be in a good family."

Jiyong froze. His lips parted but he couldn't make up a sentence for several minute, before finally, "What..."

"I've been making the arrangements for adoption with my lawyer for the past few weeks. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was stuck for the longest time because we're not exactly the ideal couple they're looking for."

"No, I mean... what... how?"

"Remember when you said you want to start a family?" Seunghyun rested his forehead on Jiyong's and he closed his eyes. "I wanted to surprise you on your birthday next week but I forgot that I can't hide anything from you."

"Who--" Jiyong couldn't even finish his question. He's surprised, elated, relieved and anxious at the same time.

"There's a girl who wants to give her baby up for adoption and she chose us. She wants us to be the ones raising her child. If you agree, that is. We're signing the papers next week when we see her."

Jiyong was back to being speechless again. Laughter escaped his lips a few times and his body was shaking. Seunghyun waited, his hand caressing Jiyong's back gently.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way." Seunghyun gave him a tight smile.

"Hyun, we are really doing this?" Jiyong was holding back- he's smiling but tears were already rolling down his cheeks. He's still in disbelief.

"Well, if she likes us when she meets us next week, we will have a newborn baby in this house in about 8 months."

"Seunghyun..." Jiyong grasped his hands firmly on Seunghyun's waist. He couldn't believe what he's hearing- they're having a baby. Jiyong thought Seunghyun didn't want any of that. He even thought Seunghyun was leaving him. But, Jiyong couldn't be more wrong. Seunghyun promised Jiyong once that he would always make him happy and Seunghyun was keeping that promise- he's still the Seunghyun who Jiyong knew after all.

"Yes, that's me." Seunghyun grinned.

"I love you." Jiyong gasped before he surged forward and kissed Seunghyun.

\--

Seunghyun opened the bedroom door quietly, careful not to wake Jiyong. It was 2AM on a Thursday night and Seunghyun just finished preparing for another restaurant opening downtown. All he could think about was taking a hot shower and falling asleep next to the love of his life. But the bed was empty. Pristine bedding and comfortable pillows were untouched. At this hour, Seunghyun was expecting to see Jiyong in bed in his pyjamas reading a book or tapping his iPad, but no one was there. He made his way to the bathroom and still no sight of Jiyong.  
And then he remembered- the room next door- the yellow room that had just been renovated and decorated to welcome the new addition to their small family. There was a delivery earlier that day, the crib arrived early in the morning and they assembled it just before Seunghyun had to be in the restaurant.

Jiyong had to be in that room.

"Ji?" Seunghyun peeked his head into the empty room. He saw Jiyong standing over the crib and in an instant, Seunghyun's heart beat a little faster. Suddenly he could see it clearly in his head- Jiyong putting their kid to bed, reading a story or singing a lullaby. Well, maybe not singing, Seunghyun's still convinced that he's the better singer out of the two of them. 

"Hey, just got home?" Jiyong turned and his eyes were red- he'd been crying.

"Babe, are you okay?" Seunghyun walked closer and embraced him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm- I was just... thinking." Jiyong's voice was soft. He buried his face on the crook of Seunghyun's neck, securing his hold around Seunghyun's waist.

"You were fine when you came over to the restaurant for lunch and now you're crying... And here I thought I'm the worst liar." Seunghyun could hear Jiyong chuckled softly.

"It's okay. I'm just... overwhelmed, I guess? I'm a little bit scared. Actually no, I'm petrified. I know nothing about raising a child." Jiyong was anxious. He'd been reading books about babies, mothers and cousins had given him advice and even Google had been his best friend in doubt but still, the fact that he's going to be raising a baby was quite overwhelming.

"Me neither. Remember that goldfish that died a week after we bought it? What was his name? Pepper? Pecker?" 

"Hyun, you are not helping." But Jiyong said it with a gentle smile on his face.

"Listen, when I first started this whole restaurant thing, I knew zilch about running a restaurant. All I wanted was to create a space for people to have a good time and enjoy good food. You know what I did? I found a chef who wanted the same thing I did and we figured it out together."

Jiyong let out a soft laugh, he knew what Seunghyun was trying to do but he's still grateful that Seunghyun was still patient enough to assure him every time he had his doubts.

"This baby is that little restaurant I started all those years ago when I was a cocky bastard." Seunghyun added.

"So you're not a cocky bastard now?" Jiyong was back to nuzzling on Seunghyun's neck while holding back his laughter.

"No. Now, I'm just cocky." Seunghyun pecked the top of Jiyong's head.

Jiyong laughed again and then they let silence to engulf them. He's still part excited and part terrified, but he kept reminding himself that Seunghyun was there. The steady hand resting on his back and the sturdy chest he's leaning against- yes, Seunghyun still calmed him the best.

"What name are we going to give the baby?" Jiyong's voice was slightly muffled because he still snuggled close to Seunghyun.

But Seunghyun just hummed as a reply. They had talked about names before but they hadn't really decided on one.

"If it's a girl, I like the name Hana."

"Hana. I like it. Hana Choi." Seunghyun tried putting his last name in- his voice resembled the proud father of someone who just won a gold medal.

"Hana Choi-Kwon." Jiyong corrected him.

Seunghyun laughed again. He was about to rebuke Jiyong's comment when his phone buzzed- a new message in his inbox.

"Shit."

"What happened? Is it the restaurant?" Jiyong pulled away, he turned to face the crib and fixed the pillows in it.

"The baby. It's coming." Seunghyun's expression was serious, he showed the message to Jiyong.

Jiyong's eyes went wide when he saw the screen and immediately he speed-walked out of the room. He was yelling instructions to Seunghyun- to check whether the baby bag is in the car, to check whether there's diapers inside that bag- while he's changing out of his pyjamas.

"Does your mom want to go with us? Is she coming? We can pick her up on the way. Seunghyun?" Jiyong finally finished changing and was already on his way to the garage. "Seunghyun where are you?" He called out again when Seunghyun didn't answer him. He ran back into the baby's room and saw Seunghyun still standing there- frozen, snext to the crib where Jiyong left him.

"Choi Seunghyun?" Jiyong waved his hand in front of Seunghyun.

"We're having a baby..." Seunghyun mouthed the words to himself, as if he's making sure that he's not dreaming

And it's Jiyong's turn to laugh now, so Seunghyun was just as overwhelmed as he was.

"Yes. We're having a baby and it's going to be okay. Remember? You told me it's going to be okay because we have each other...." Jiyong cupped Seunghyun's face and staring into his eyes.

"Because we have each other," Again, Seunghyun repeated the sentences. "You, me and the baby." The corners of Seunghyun's lips were starting to curl into a smile.

"Yes. You, me and little-- We have no name if it's a boy. What if it's a boy?" Jiyong started to panic again.

Seunghyun and Jiyong stared at each other and suddenly they burst into laughter- tears of joy were streaming on their cheeks. Jiyong was back to hugging Seunghyun and still reciting "We are having a baby!" over and over again.

The new parents were overwhelmed and joyful at the same time, but luckily, Seunghyun remembered what they'd practiced several times before for this specific moment. "Okay, now... Let's first go to the hospital and get the papers ready. It's late so I don't think my mom is awake. So let's just go straight to the hospital... And then... our baby..." Seunghyun's rambling stopped halfway.

"We're having a baby." Jiyong said one last time with the biggest grin on his face before they made their way to the car.

\--

"Mr. Choi?" 

Seunghyun jumped on his seat. They had been waiting in the hospital for about 4 hours- nervous and hopeful. Anything could happen, the biological mother could change her mind and keep the baby or even worse, something went wrong during the delivery.

"Yes!" Jiyong stood up before Seunghyun.

The nurse approached them. "Mr. Choi, your baby is waiting for you."

"Can we meet the mother?" Seunghyun stood up, he cleared his throat after asking the question.

"She requested for her privacy to not be disturbed. She asked me to tell you both that she hopes you will raise this child well. She also said thank you."

Seunghyun nodded- he had wanted to meet the mother of his child but his lawyer warned him that this scenario might happened too.

"Can we see the baby now?" Jiyong was still anxious, he's asking Seunghyun instead of the nurse.

"If you would follow me..." The nurse gestured toward the room at the end of the hallway.

She gave them a smile and then led them to a giant window- the white curtain was blocking their view from what's behind the window. "Give me a minute. The baby is in the incubator but you can see from here."

"Incubator? Hyun, is that a bad sign?"Jiyong clutched Seunghyun's hand.

"It's the normal procedure. There's nothing to worry about. Normally, we would give the newborn to the mother- newborns are sensitive towards the temperature and cuddling with the mother would keep them warm. But since--"

"I can hold the baby." Jiyong blurted. "I can hold him. If that's okay?"

"It's a girl. Your baby is a girl. And of course you can hold her. Just follow me." The nurse smiled and proceeded to open the door.

Jiyong turned to Seunghyun, he's wiping his eyes with back of his hand- trying to stop the tears from flowing. Seunghyun just gave him a soft smile and brushed his thumbs underneath Jiyong's eyes, "Go. I'll wait here."

Jiyong cleared his throat and then followed the nurse into the room. Seunghyun took a deep breath and waited. He stared at the window, filled with anticipation and his heart drumming in his chest. He'd never been so nervous his whole life- not even when he got down on one knee and proposed to Jiyong.

Seunghyun rested his forehead against the window, he needed to calm his breathing and also his heart beat because if not, he's pretty sure his chest could explode any second now.

And that's when the curtain opened.

Seunghyun didn't see any babies. But he saw Jiyong in a hospital robe, a haircap and a mask. And in Jiyong's arm, there's a white bundle.

It's her. The baby. Their child. It's Hana.

The baby stirred, still with her eyes tightly closed- she stirred and turned her head facing Jiyong's chest. Jiyong was cradling the baby tenderly and he looked up to Seunghyun once then back again to the little girl sleeping in his arms. Seunghyun subconsciously laughed- he started laughing and crying at the same time. With one hand pressed pressed against the window, he whispered, "Hello Hana..."

Jiyong looked at him again and he's crying too. Seunghyun could only smiled back when Jiyong walked closer to the other side of the window, he angled the little girl to face Seunghyun.

Seunghyun whispered again, "Hi Hana. I'm Seunghyun and I'm your dad." He smiled, fully aware how stupid this must've looked- talking to someone on the other side of the window, but he didn't care. "I promise you that I will keep you safe. And that I will love you forever."

Seunghyun could see Jiyong lifted the baby closer to his face- he's giving her a kiss from behind the mask.

"Hana, that's your other dad. His name is Jiyong and he will also love you forever. We will protect you and we will spoil you and no one can stop us. Can you hear me? It's our promise to you. You are going to be so loved that no other man can love you more than the two of us. I promise."

Seunghyun's chest expanded when he saw the baby gingerly put her tiny hand on Jiyong's chest as if she's comforting him instead, as if it's the most natural thing in the world for her to do. 

It's something he'd never felt before- very similar to when he set eyes on Jiyong the first time. He thought loving Jiyong was the greatest thing and that he wouldn't be able to love another person just as much. He couldn't be more wrong. Standing before his eyes, the two people he once thought he'd never had. Seunghyun was ready to be a bachelor for the rest of his life- his life was about restaurants and more restaurants. He learnt early that life is what you make of it and that's why he worked until he couldn't feel tired anymore. Until Jiyong came along and changed everything. He thought Jiyong would be his equal and they would conquer the world together. But what Jiyong gave him was a new life- one he didn't see coming and instead of conquering the world, he was conquered by love. Seunghyun learnt what loving means from Jiyong, he found something more precious than life. And again, all because of Jiyong, he has two of somethings more precious than life.

Seunghyun pressed himself closer to the window, forehead and fingers practically digging on the glass- his eyes never left his daughter and a smile etched on his face.

"Mr. Choi?" A voice brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Choi, would you like to join your family inside?" The nurse was already holding an extra hospital gown.

Seunghyun sighed, "Yes. Yes I do, more than anything in the world."

 

***


	4. four

It was dawn when Jiyong first woke up to the mumbling voice in the bathroom. He wasn't really sleeping that night. Hana hadn't been feeling well, the doctor said she was teething and that it was normal for her to feel discomfort but how could Jiyong sleep knowing that his daughter was in pain?

He knew it was Seunghyun but he was half asleep- exhaustion got the best of him that day and it didn't really register in his brain what Seunghyun was doing. He thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him. And the following morning, he'd forgotten about it.

The second time Jiyong heard it- yes, it's definitely Seunghyun's voice. The water was running and Jiyong looked at the time. It was 3.30AM. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to wake up. What was his husband doing?

The first thing Jiyong did was to check his daughter, who was fast asleep in her crib next to the king-sized bed. He touched her forehead- normal, at least she wasn't feverish that night. He walked quietly towards the bathroom with the intention to see why Seunghyun hadn't gone to bed at that hour. He must've had come back home while Jiyong was sleeping. But no words left Jiyong's lips when he finally reached the door. It was slightly opened and in there, he could see Seunghyun bracing one hand against the wall. Choked moans spilling out from his lips and his eyes closed tight, too far gone in pleasure. Jiyong recognized the signs too well- Seunghyun's shoulder muscles were tense and his hips canting into his hand. His other hand was clenched against the tiles. Jiyong used to be a part of this, he used to be the one causing this.

Jiyong wasn't sure how he should react to this. Even though he knew that this was because they hadn't been intimate for over a month and that he'd missed Seunghyun just as much, but why didn't Seunghyun say anything to him? The newly opened restaurant was finally doing well, but their daughter was starting to steal all of his attention away. Jiyong thought Seunghyun was just as distracted. But maybe he was wrong. Was it him? Had he been ignoring Seunghyun and their relationship too much?

But instead of mulling over futher in guilt, Jiyong simply acknowledged one thing. He'd missed Seunghyun too. He didn't want this to go on any further- he's feeling the same way.

He took another glance at the crib and saw Hana fast asleep. And slowly he stepped inside the bathroom and took his clothes off. Seunghyun was still too lost in bliss- trying to swallow the moans involuntarily spilling from his throat. Jiyong inched closer to the shower. The glass was all fogged up for the steam so it gave him the perfect opportunity to sneak inside the shower cubicle.

With Seunghyun's back facing him, Jiyong gently called out, "Babe..."

Seunghyun stopped abruptly- turning his head in shock. "Ji?"

Jiyong could see Seunghyun's exhausted eyes and his chest heaving. His cock was hard and Jiyong gave him a shy smile. He gingerly rested his hands on Seunghyun's waist and slowly turned him around so they're facing each other. The water was still cascading down and Jiyong was drenched in no time.

"Having fun without me?" Jiyong didn't want to make him feel bad- knowing how Seunghyun could be.

Seunghyun looked like he wanted to apologize but Jiyong gave him no chance to speak, "Kiss me, Hyun. Please, kiss me..."

For a second, Seunghyun was searching Jiyong's eyes. Making sure he wasn't imagining this but it didn't last long. He crashed their lips together and Jiyong could feel Seunghyun's throbbing cock pressed against his stomach.

"Yes..." Jiyong breathed into Seunghyun's mouth.

Seunghyun wasted no time sucking on the damp skin of Jiyong's neck. He crowded Jiyong against the wall, shivering bodies flushed against each other- Seunghyun wasn't holding back. At the back of his mind, Jiyong was worried that the little girl might wake up from the noises but it was Seunghyun before everyone else. His relationship with Seunghyun gave him Hana and Seunghyun needed him.

"More..." Jiyong knows Seunghyun had been missing him.

But Seunghyun stopped. He pulled back slightly and whispered against Jiyong's skin. "I'm sorry."

Jiyong reached to turn off the water. He knew Seunghyun would be like this but he knew it was also because of him. "Look at me." Jiyong cupped his face, gentle fingers pushing away Seunghyun's hair from his face. "I'm sorry too. I neglected you."

Seunghyun shook his head.

"Yes, I did, Seunghyun. I forgot about us." Jiyong pecked his cheek.

"I should've talked to you but you've been taking care of our baby the whole day and I didnt want to-- I should've just--"

Jiyong didn't want to hear it anymore. His palm swiftly covered Seunghyun's lips. "No. Enough. It's both of us. We just need to spend more time with each other, okay? No one's at fault."

Seunghyun closed his eyes and he took Jiyong's waist- pulled him in his embrace. Jiyong took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. It was just a simple hug but it felt more intimate than a kiss. They both knew that they needed to reconnect- to remember what it was like when they couldn't get enough of each other. It's not about work, it's not about Hana. It's about them and no one else.

"I will make it up to you. I promise." Jiyong whispered against Seunghyun's skin.

"You don't have to." Seunghyun kissed the side of Jiyong's head.

"I want to." Jiyong smirked as he's starting to stroke Seunghyun's length. "And I am going to."

\----

Seunghyun yawned, he's finally able to leave the restaurant early that evening. He hurried home wanting to see Hana before she went to bed. Turning the key in slowly, he pushed the door opened and tried not to make a sound. It's become a habit for him to go into the house quietly. With Hana having trouble sleeping because of her teething- just in case she was already asleep, he didn't want to accidentally wake her up.

But he noticed something was different that night. For one, Seunghyun heard music playing in the living room. And someone was cooking in the kitchen. He's certain that his mother wasn't visiting because she told him that she would be out of town for the weekend. 

Seunghyun toed his shoes off in the hallway and made his way to the kitchen. He was expecting to see Hana playing with her toys in the living room while Jiyong would be cooking in the kitchen. But the living room was empty- none of Hana's toys in sight, the place was pristine. He entered the kitchen and greeted by the sight of Jiyong in a simple white tshirt and pajama pants- hair dishelved like he just woke up from a nap and the smell of something delicious filled the air. 

"Where's Hana?" It was the first thing that came out from Seunghyun's mouth.

"Oh hey, you're home." Jiyong turned and smiled at him. Seunghyun's right- Jiyong looked sleepy, he had just woken up from a nap.

"Yeah I thought I should see my Pumpkin before she goes to bed tonight. But I guess I missed her bedtime again." Seunghyun walked closer to the stove where Jiyong was busy stirring a steaming pot.

"Kiss?" Jiyong turned on his toes.

Seunghyun ducked his head slightly to give Jiyong a quick peck. But Jiyong suddenly looped both hands around Seunghyun neck and he leaned in- pressing his whole body against Seunghyun. It ended up not being a quick peck. Jiyong tilted his head and deepened the kiss- he sighed and licked the roof of Seunghyun's mouth. Seunghyun gave out a little moan when Jiyong teased him out of the blue like that, but it's a welcomed surprise. His hands automatically pulled Jiyong's waist closer- one hand clutching the flimsy tshirt fabric and he could feel Jiyong's warm skin underneath it. A few minutes later, after their tongues battling each other for dominance, Jiyong broke away first. "Pasta. Dinner. You go wash up."

Seunghyun was still catching his breath- nose flaring, trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. "Hana?"

"She's staying over at your mum's." Jiyong was going to step away and check on his cooking but Seunghyun held him in place.

"My mum's? I thought she's--"

"She knew you wouldn't let her. She offered and I said yes."

"Did you tell her about--"

"It was purely her suggestion. I didn't say anything."

"Jiyong..."

"Honest! She came by the other day with your dad and she said I looked 10 years older. So she offered to take care of Hana for the whole weekend but I told her that you wouldn't want that. So we agreed to just keep the arrangement for 1 night only."

Seunghyun still didn't believe him. Jiyong leaned back in and purred, "It's just one night, babe. I thought I'd surprise you by cooking dinner and we could- I don't know- watch a movie or something. And I made your favourite penne alfredo." Jiyong's finger was circling a button on Seunghyun's shirt. His lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes focused on that one button.

"I actually miss your penne alfredo." Seunghyun gently turned Jiyong's face towards him with his index finger. Jiyong pouted and glanced away from Seunghyun. 

"But dinner can wait, right?" Seunghyun stole another kiss and Jiyong smiled into it. He lifted the smaller man and Jiyong naturally circled his legs around Seunghyun's waist. 

"Or we can order take away," Jiyong mumbled into Seunghyun's mouth. "I think I put too much salt anyways."

Seunghyun giggled, usually he'd comment but his lips were too busy kissing.

Dinner was the last thing on his mind.

\---

Jiyong forgot to change the sheet that day. Being the meticulous perfectionist that he was, he would usually nag Seunghyun about it if he'd forgotten. Several times Seunghyun was woken up from his nap because Jiyong was determined to change the sheet then and there. Small habits like this would usually annoy people, but not for Seunghyun. He would just take a deep breath and let Jiyong do it. Because it's these little things that made Seunghyun fell for him in the first place. And he would never get tired of them.

But this was one of the rare moments when Jiyong didn't nag about the sheet even though he was supposed to.

"Hyun..." He choked out the words- breathless.

Seunghyun didn't reply- too occupied leaving his marks on Jiyong's thigh. He's not holding back this time because it's been a while since he could let go like this. 

Jiyong tightened his grip on Seunghyun's hair, he needed to hold on to something. His other hand was already white-knuckled on the headboard. His legs spread- resting on Seunghyun's shoulder.

"Seunghyun..." He keened again and this time, peeled his back from the bed. He arched and Seunghyun surged forward to kiss his lips.

Jiyong drank the kiss greedily, his arm was tugging Seunghyun's nape. "More?"

And Seunghyun pulled back slightly, just enough for Jiyong to see his smirk. God- he knows. 

Seunghyun relished this- when Jiyong's eyes were half-lidded and his voice was thickly coated with lust, it's the sight Seunghyun would never get enough of.

"Just-- Seunghyun, baby... just--" Jiyong trembled the words into Seunghyun's mouth. But he couldn't say anything else anymore. He felt warm fingers inching closer to his entrance and tried not to close his eyes. Seunghyun loved it when Jiyong tried not to lose control like this- their eyes met and the soft creases on Jiyong's forehead appeared. And in slow motion, Jiyong's jaw slackened followed by a gasp as a finger entered him.

"Relax for me?" Seunghyun's other hand was caressing Jiyong's stomach.

Jiyong planted his feet on the bed- he angled his body to give more access and Seunghyun started to move. He's taking his time, letting Jiyong to get used to the motion- the initial discomfort of intrusion. But it didn't take long before Jiyong's hips bucked.

Seunghyun pecked his nose then inserted another finger. Jiyong instantly craned his neck as the pain subsided and the pleasure multiplied.

"It's just me, baby. It's me." Seunghyun left wet kisses on his jawline and then whispered into his ear. He knew the immediate effect his voice would have on Jiyong and as much as he loved teasing Jiyong like this, he couldn't wait until he's inside him. But he didn't want to cause pain to the love of his life so he made sure that Jiyong would enjoy this as much as he would.

Jiyong was already beyond words, only his fingers clutching on Seunghyun's sweaty skin. Any surface he could grasp on- his shoulder, the side of his neck and his upper arm. Every time Seunghyun twisted or crooked his fingers, Jiyong's body would jerk- his body would respond naturally to the slightest ministrations.

And it wasn't long until Jiyong grew restless and throwing his head from side to side. Seunghyun's name jumbled with curse words tumbling out seductively from his lips without him realizing it. After Seunghyun added a third finger, he nudged Jiyong's nose until the positively debauched man opened his eyes. "A little bit more okay? Stay with me."

Jiyong nodded and kept his eyes on Seunghyun's. And this time, Jiyong didn't move much. He didn't want this to be over before Seunghyun was inside him. So when Seunghyun was spreading his fingers, Jiyong bit his lower lip and kept his focused on Seunghyun. "I love you." Jiyong breathed out subconsciously. He pulled Seunghyun down and started kissing the other man's lips hungrily. Seunghyun recognized this kiss- Jiyong's body was ready for him.

But suddenly, Jiyong broke the kiss. "Let me ride you. I want to feel you- all of you."

Seunghyun took a deep breath- kissed his chin. He put one hand behind Jiyong's back and cradled him up. After pulling his fingers out, a quick move to grab the lube and Seunghyun put some more on his erection. Jiyong's knees were a little bit shaky as he's positioning himself above Seunghyun's length.

And just before he sank down Seunghyun's cock, the older man stopped him and cupped his face, "Keep your eyes on me."

Seunghyun had missed this- the rawness and the honesty of this. It's beyond sex, more than just two bodies becoming one. This was their soul connecting and nothing was hidden. All was stripped and bare. Everything they were was each other's.

As Jiyong was sinking down, Seunghyun wrapped one hand on his cock- distracting him from the burn of the stretch.

Jiyong whined- he didn't try to keep his voice quiet this time. His breath stuttered as he's being filled and stimulated at the same time. Seunghyun attempted to kiss Jiyong but his senses were focused on the heat gradually enveloping his cock. And when Jiyong clenched down on the last inch, Seunghyun growled- his voice echoed in the room and Jiyong drank it. Their lips met in a messy kiss. It was familiar and it was perfect.

"Don't do that." Seunghyun managed to gasp.

"Why not?" Jiyong licked his lips. He pulled up halfway and clenched down again- savouring the filthy words coming out from Seunghyun's mouth.

"I can't--" Seunghyun gritted his teeth. "This will be over-- soon... fuck."

Jiyong gave him a lopsided smirk and he repeated the motion several times. Seunghyun's hands resting helplessly on Jiyong's waist- too lost in bliss to do anything else besides grunting at the pleasure Jiyong was giving him.

But Seunghyun craved more. He abruptly stopped Jiyong's movement and pulled him closer. Jiyong's eyes went wide but before he could question Seunghyun, the older man cradled his face and spoke softly, "Mine. You're mine, Jiyong."

Jiyong reciprocated, "And you're mine, Seunghyun. All mine."

Seunghyun surged forward and kissed him- gently at first. His hands positioned Jiyong's legs to loop around his waist and then he laid them back to bed. By the time Jiyong's back touched the bed, Seunghyun had slowed down his rhythm. He focused his attention on ravaging Jiyong's lips. Jiyong could only push down- trying to get back the pleasure he's seeking. Jiyong was slightly disoriented when Seunghyun paused the contact- his lips were still quivering, swollen red from Seunghyun's doing. And, softly again, he spoke the words as if they were sacred and only meant for Jiyong's ear, "I'm yours."

As soon as the words left Seunghyun's lips, he snapped his hips. He tilted the angle slightly and Jiyong keened. A groan escaped his throat and another one when Seunghyun plunged in again after a short interval- leaving no time for Jiyong to catch his breath. He kept his pace for a few moments- fast and hard- until Jiyong could only lie there and take every single penetration willingly. His legs were then slung over Seunghyun's shoulder because he knew exactly how to give Jiyong what he wanted.

Jiyong was mumbling 'more...' repeatedly and when Seunghyun picked up his speed, his words became nonsense mumbles. Merely incoherent groans to encourage Seunghyun. Only Jiyong's hands were giving cues, they scrapped lines down Seunghyun's back. But Seunghyun felt nothing. All he could feel was how perfect Jiyong was. The smaller man might look debauched and unfocused but Seunghyun still felt the heat, the tautness, the clench.

And then Seunghyun noticed the stuttered gasps- the hitch in Jiyong's breath when he's nearing his climax. He snaked one hand down and slipped it between them. He wanted to give Jiyong the ultimate pleasure and he knew just how. He placed his thumb on Jiyong's sensitive perineum and started massaging the spot tenderly. And that's when Jiyong growled with his neck arched and abandoned all control as Seunghyun continued his ministrations.

Too much, too tight. Jiyong tried to catch his breath but all he could do was let out small gasps in his climax. One of his hands clasped tightly around Seunghyun's neck and the other fisted the sheet. Seunghyun had missed this view so much. He could hear the small noises at the back of Jiyong's throat- god, he missed this. Seunghyun reached to Jiyong's erection- milking his every drop. Even in his peak, Jiyong's body was still responsive to his movement, Seunghyun could feel the tightness around him grew impossibly tighter still.

With hooded eyes and a lazy grin, Jiyong mustered the strength to sustain himself up on one elbows. He tugged Seunghyun's face closer and licked his lips, "Come for me, Hyun." Jiyong bit his earlobe and muttered into his ear, "Claim me. I'm yours."

Seunghyun dropped his head on Jiyong's shoulder and his rhythm grew erratic. Every thrust accompanied with a grunt, sometimes the word "mine" escaped his lips and Jiyong just held him closer. Jiyong whispered encouragement into his ear and his fingers hadn't stop scrapping the expanse of Seunghyun's back. This was how Seunghyun state his ownership over Jiyong. They were both possessive with each other and that's only way they know how to love.

Seunghyun's hips snapped one last time and simultaneously his hand tugged Jiyong's waist closer. He was quiet in his climax while Jiyong let out a satisfied hum. He could feel Seunghyun's warmth filling him and it was perfect. Jiyong lazily nuzzled his nose against Seunghyun's damp skin and inhaled this scent- their scent.

Seunghyun's lips mouthed "I love you" several times on Jiyong's shoulder- stuttering and shaky but he meant every single word.

They fell back on the bed spent and sated yet they didn't let go of each other- still savouring the tingles of the aftermath. Seunghyun nudged his nose on Jiyong's shoulder, leaving chaste kisses as his hand roamed down to ease himself out. Jiyong barely flinched when Seunghyun pulled out. He was biting his lower lip to stop himself from giggling.

"What is it, love?" Seunghyun was stroking the entrance to sooth the burn.

Jiyong shook his head, still biting his lips and his cheeks were blushing. "It's nothing."

Seunghyun shifted closer and kissed his cheek, "It's not nothing when it is making you laugh like that." He kissed Jiyong again and when he pulled away, Jiyong pouted. So he closed the distance one more time in a tender kiss- their lips touching and not moving. 

Jiyong casually slung one leg over Seunghyun's thigh, made an effort to snuggle closer. "Remember the first time we made love?"

Seunghyun nodded, a fond smile appeared on his face. They were all kinds of tangled- hands and legs hooked with each other's, noses nudging and lips ghosting on lips. "You mean the night of 4 times?"

Jiyong's laughter tasted sweet against Seunghyun's lips. "We fell asleep after the second time, remember? And the other two were technically you doing stuff... to me."

"Okay, fine. What about that night?" Seunghyun stole another kiss, he noticed Jiyong was back to shy again.

"You were actually my first." Jiyong was tracing imaginary lines amongst Seunghyun's stubble.

"What?!"

"In a long while. Not first "first"... I mean, I was sort of in a celibate mode when we met."

"Baby, what are you talking about? I still remember that night vividly and you were amazing... and you still are." There's a hint of tease in Seunghyun's voice. 

"I had sworn off relationships. And I didn't want meaningless sex. I just wanted to be alone." Jiyong took a deep breath and exhaled. "But then you showed up. In your suit. With your smile. And you charmed everyone."

"Did I charm you though?"

Jiyong's lower lip was caught between his teeth. "I convinced myself that it was the wine who made my stomach flutter that night."

Seunghyun grinned, "Well, you were pretty drunk..."

Jiyong playfully shoved Seunghyun's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby. You were saying?" Seunghyun fastened his hold on Jiyong's back- pulling their bodies even closer.

"You still make me feel that way. Even after all this time. I still get butterflies in my stomach." Jiyong avoided looking at Seunghyun when he's saying the words. He nuzzled on Seunghyun's neck instead.

Seunghyun's heart swell. He kissed the top of Jiyong's head, "You're not the only one. My heart still does somersaults whenever we kiss, whenever we make love. You, Kwon Jiyong, still make me feel like a giddy teenage boy."

"And by giddy, you mean horny right?" Jiyong hiked one knee up and grind it gently against Seunghyun's crotch.

Seunghyun laughed and he instantly kissed Jiyong hard on the lips. He gave no chance for Jiyong to reciprocate- he licked and sucked, and Jiyong could only giggle again. But Seunghyun pulled away abruptly and he observed Jiyong until the smaller man blushed. He opened his mouth- like he's about to say something but then he stopped himself.

"Running out of praises for me?" Jiyong looked smug.

"I actually have been thinking about something but promise you won't yell at me." Seunghyun suddenly sounded serious.

Jiyong gave him a look- that look he always gave to Seunghyun whenever they're going to bicker about something trivial like which sauce goes better with what type of pasta. He waited for Seunghyun to continue.

"I was thinking what if we move Hana back to her room? I mean not tomorrow, she's haven't been feeling well lately. But it would be good for her to be-- I mean, for us too. Because like what we've talked about--"

"You're rambling." Jiyong's lips tugged into a soft smile. He swiped his index finger on Seunghyun's lower lip and the older man stopped. Jiyong kept his eyes on those lips, one finger lightly brushing the sensitive skin. "Okay."

"Are you sure?"

Jiyong nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded once more. "We need some space. For us. I promised you this."

"I mean... It won't be good for her to always sleep in the same room as us because then she will get used to it and it will be difficult once she--"

"Rambling."

"Sorry."

Jiyong spoke almost quietly, "But baby steps, okay? Baby steps."

Seunghyun agreed, "Baby steps." 

Feeling relieved, Jiyong retreated to his favourite thing- falling asleep on the crook of Seunghyun's neck. And Seunghyun couldn't hold back his smile.

Changes and compromises are inevitable but he believed they're going to make it work. Jiyong made him believe that it's going to work and they're moving forward. Together as a family. And he wouldn't change it for anything else. Seunghyun didn't need to say 'i love you' this time, he simply kissed the other man. What he's feeling was more than love, it's respect and adoration too. And when Jiyong smiled into the kiss, he knew the feeling was mutual.

***


End file.
